custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop the Copycat (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop the Copycat is the 7th episode of Season 1 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on February 16, 1998. Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) Songs #Arthur Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume from "Room for Everyone" is used. *The Season 3 Barney voice from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume from " " is used. *The Season 3 Baby Bop voice from " " is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume from " " is used. *The Season 3 BJ voice from " " is used. *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *When Barney, Scooter, and the boys scream as they see Baby Bop in the boys' bathroom, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched down to -1, slowed down, and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2, double slowed down, and mixed with Scooter's voice, Juan's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Juan's 1996-1998 voice, Mater's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red, rusty wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -3, Arthur's scream is the same scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from a scary arm-like thing, which is about to grab him), Buster's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Buster's voice, Binky's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Muffy pushes Francine's hand, causing a bottle of ketchup being squirted on Francine's dress), except it was pitched down to -2, double slowed down, and mixed with Binky's voice, and Brain's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's clw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and into some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Baby Bop yells "Woah!!" while her arm is being grabbed by BJ, the sound clip is voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "Just Desserts" (when Arthur checks out the monster in the book), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "NO!", the sound clip was voiced by Liane Cartman from "HumancentiPad" (when ), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *(Baby Bop walks into the boys' bathroom) *Barney: Okay, boys. Are you done using the boys' bathroom? *Mater: We sure are. *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, friends! *Barney, Scooter, and the boys: (screaming as they see Baby Bop in the boys' bathroom) AHHHH!!! *Arthur: What're you doing in here? *Binky: This is the boys' room! Get outta here!! *Baby Bop: Huh?! *(BJ grabs Baby Bop's arm) *Baby Bop: Woah!! *BJ: You must get outta this now. *Baby Bop: But this is the- *BJ: NO! *Baby Bop: But, BJ- *BJ: